you are my escape
by ink teardrops
Summary: They dress Astoria up in silk ball gowns and emerald jewelled tiaras and her eyes shine with the pleasure of being the centre of attention whilst you're left to make do and mend with rags and a plastic cracking crown because, really, why would they give the girl that's just going to fade into the background diamonds and silver? —-Daphne Greengrass in 10 drabbles
1. plastic cracking crown

Written for the Character Drabble Collection Competition with a Twist for Cheeky Slytherin Lass, I which I chose a character and was given 10 prompts, all of which start with the initial of my characters name.

I chose Daphne Greengrass because Blaphne is really starting to grow on me. I own nothing.

/

_Devilish_

/

She's Astoria Greengrass with her coal black curls and her sapphire eyes and didn't you know that she's always been their favourite? She's got the perfect Greengrass looks and she's the baby of the family and she's always been mummy and daddy's little princess, their little angel, complete with a harp and wings sprouting out of her back, the little girl who shines like starlight.

You're Daphne Greengrass and they don't understand. You've got your straight platinum hair, your hazel eyes and your crimson painted lips and you can tell what they're thinking behind their smiles, _traitortraitortraitor_ because you don't even look the part that you're supposed to be playing. You're forgettable, plain and you'll always just be Astoria-Greengrass'-older-sister, that girl that fades into the background. If she's their little angel, then you're the devil, hiding your horns under that traitorous hair.

You're always going to be devilish little unremarkable Daphne to them, aren't you? Just because you _won't_ marry Nott like they want you to, you refuse to be silenced and you aren't content to obey their orders and be the perfect little pureblood daughter.

They dress her up in silk ball gowns and emerald jewelled tiaras and her eyes shine with the pleasure of being the centre of attention as she waltzes around the room whilst you're left to make do and mend with rags and your crown is plastic and cracking because why on Earth would they give a second-best girl that's just going to fade diamonds and silver?

Astoria, their little angel has them wrapped around her little finger, so tightly they're blind to who the real Astoria is because if mummy and daddy knew the truth, they certainly wouldn't be dressing her up in tiaras and ball gowns. If Astoria's an angel, then she's a fallen angel because didn't you know that angels wear white and Astoria's not really pure enough for that. Most of Hogwarts could tell them that and you sometimes want to tell them yourself, tell them that you've caught darling little Stori in many broom cupboards and disused classrooms, scream at them until they see the truth and realise that Astoria is just as devilish as they see you to be.

But you never do, do you Daph? Because, for one, if you told mummy and daddy about precious Astoria's secret midnight meetings, surely she'd tell them all about how you and Blaise are a tiny bit closer than 'friends' should be. And, secondly, why would they believe you when Astoria's their little darling and you're nothing but the disobedient daughter?

So, you bite your tongue and watch them dress Astoria up in jewels and silk and watch them ignore the smug glances she throws at you and you let them shroud you in red rags and you shrink back into the shadows and watch as your sister takes the limelight.

Because, don't they know that you're Daphne Greengrass and one day, you're going to knock that halo off her head.


	2. heal my dented heart

I am so very sorry for the lack of updates. This is partially due to the tremendous amount of work I have to do and technological issues I encountered, but more so to do with the complete lack of inspiration that I had for this chapter.

This chapter contains mentions of sex and one bad word.

/

_Dent_

/

You're Daphne Greengrass and you'll always just be that icy blonde haired girl with a forgettable smile and a stellar younger sister who stole your prince away. You're that wayward Greengrass heiress who was once the ice-princess of Slytherin and is now drowning in the shadow of her younger sister with her dazzling (_hypnotist_) eyes, her charming (_poisonous_) smile and her coal black curls, which are as black as the heart she hides beneath her ball gowns and jewels.

You've got a dented heart and a faded smile and no-one seems to realise that you're smashed into tiny little pieces inside and that you're sinking, _drowning_ in the expectations of the world. You're Daphne Greengrass and you're supposed to sit on your emerald encrusted throne and marry some aristocratic pureblood for his money, but you just can't bring yourself to. You want love, passion and _happiness_ and _you_ want to decide who you'll wake up next to for the rest of your life. You want to be in charge of your own fate, you want to decide who can mend your dented heart.

It was Draco Malfoy first, the handsome prince of Slytherin with cool grey eyes that saw everyone's weaknesses. You kind of maybe sort of fell for him and you couldn't help but dream of blonde haired babies and a white dress and Daphne _Malfoy_. And you think that he maybe sort of fell for you as well and your parents _approved_ and you thought for one blissfully untrue moment that maybe, you might get to decide after all. But then, angelic little Stori came into the picture and she stole away Draco with her supernova smile and her eyes of stars and all of your dreams of a life in Malfoy Manor and a blonde-haired daughter were snatched away. Astoria ripped your heart from your chest and Draco kicked it to the floor and now, it's dented and irreparable.

Then, Theo Nott, the drab and prejudiced boy was forced upon you and you could do nothing but smile for your audience and wear his purity ring on your finger and pretend that you weren't _dying_ inside. You were sixteen and you were betrothed to a boy you could never, ever love.

But then, Blaise found you and he let you fall back into his arms and he picked up the pieces and healed your damaged heart and slowly helped it beat again. You fell in love with the boy with the violet filled with endless possibilities and you knew that your parents would nevereverever approve, because even though he was a pureblood and he was rich and beautiful, he had a besmirched name and a tarnished family and you were supposed to marry _Theo_ for Merlin's sake. But you didn't care and you didn't listen. You let Blaise fuck you into your mattress and into desks in disused classrooms and you both pretended for one heavenly moment that the piece of silver encircling your finger and tying you to Theodore was exactly that: nothing but a piece of useless metal.

You were Daphne Greengrass and _finally_ you were starting to fight back.


End file.
